Siete minutos en el cielo
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Estados Unidos celebra su fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto, justo como cada año, sin embargo, esta vez hará jugar a sus invitados a algo muy especial... Dos de sus invitados tendrán ciertas reacciones que serán interesantes de ver. ¿Qué resultará de aquel juego? (Fanfic en versión Nyotalia. Fem!Lithuania x Male!Belarus)


**Siete minutos en el cielo**

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:  
Fem!Russia: Anya; Male!Belarus: Nikolai; Male!Ukraine: Dmitri; Fem!Lithuania: Helena; Fem!USA: Amelia; Fem!China: Chun Yan

* * *

Aquella tarde era especial, era única. Una tarde de verano en la que el Sol brillaba con fuerza, resplandecía como miles de diamantes, ni una sola nube se atrevía a opacar toda su majestuosidad. El cielo era suyo.

Una suave y cálida brisa corría por las calles de la ciudad de Washington D.C. llevando consigo una alegre melodía que consistía en las risas de sus ciudadanos, estridentes petardos, sonidos feriales y la melodía del himno nacional del país.

Era 4 de Julio y Estados Unidos lo estaba celebrando por todo lo alto, todo el mundo estaba alegre aquella tarde reluciente... bueno, casi todos.

Cierto trío de hermanos caminaba por las calles y, al menos uno de ellos, no estaba para nada feliz. Era el caso de Nikolai, representante de Bielorrusa, el cual mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro contrastando así de sobremanera con el resto de los sonrientes viandantes. Dmitri y Anya se amoldaron en seguida al humor de los estadounidenses esa tarde y caminaban contentos, casi dando saltitos por la calle.

_ ¡Esto es muy divertido, Да(*)! _Exclamó la rusa mientras admiraba los coloridos escaparates de las tiendas, los innumerables puestos que se asentaban por las calles y escuchaba animadas canciones sonar. _ El único problema es que es todo muy capitalista, demasiadas banderas con barras y estrellas.  
_ Pues yo el mayor problema que veo aquí es el calor. _Comentó Dmitri mientras se abanicaba con una de sus manos. _ ¿Tú no tienes calor, Nikolai?  
_ No. _Fue lo único que contestó el menor de los hermanos, el cual llevaba puesto encima su tan querido abrigo de invierno. La verdad era que tenía un poco de calor, pero nunca se quitaría su abrigo, cuestión de costumbre.  
_ Pues a mí me encanta este Sol. ¡Nunca tengo la oportunidad de vestirme así en Moscú debido al frío!

Dijo Anya mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras caminaba. Llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa pálido y con mucho vuelo, tanto que, al dar aquella vuelta el vestido se le levantó y dejó ver parte de su ropa interior.  
Nikolai no desaprovechó la ocasión y se agachó ligeramente para poder contemplar mejor las prendas interiores que llevaba su hermana aquella tarde.

_ Oh, hoy tocan las de cheburashka(*)... _Susurró casi para sí mismo.  
_ ¡N-Nikolai, no mires a nuestra hermana así! _Le dijo Dmitri al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su hermano miraba lascivamente a la rusa.  
_ Yo miraré donde me de la gana, брат(*). Además, ya no se le ve nada. _Dijo Nikolai señalando el vestido de Anya, el cual había vuelto a caer y a cubrir sus vergüenzas. _De todas formas, ¿por qué diablos estamos aquí? ¿De verdad era necesario ir a la casa de la yankee?  
_Да, Да . Es muy necesario el ir, Amelia nos ha invitado después de todo.  
_ ¿Por qué es tan necesario?  
_ Porque hay que tener a los amigos cerca y... a los enemigos más cerca aún. _Comentó Anya tranquilamente mientras portaba sobre sus labios una inocente sonrisa.

Sí, todo el mundo celebraba el 4 de Julio de manera espectacular, pero, sin duda alguna, quien con mayor fervor celebraba esta fiesta era la propia representante de USA, Amelia. La chica adoraba aquel día, el día de su cumpleaños, pues podía sentirse la verdadera protagonista del lugar. ¡Aquel era su día!

Desde hacía un tiempo, cada año invitaba a su casa a todos los países con los que trataba más y preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus fiestas tenían fama de ser espectaculares, se celebraban por todo lo alto y se hablaba de ellas durante varias semanas. Pero, ¿qué esperar de una chica que vivió los años 20 con tanta intensidad? ¡Estaba más que claro que sus fiestas iban a ser impresionantes! Y la de este año no iba a ser menos.

La rubia había alquilado una casa enorme y de corte modernista, con un gran jardín que presentaba una piscina enorme y de agua cristalina. El interior de la casa estaba decorado con cuadros de estilo "Pop-Art" y varias fotografías en las que salían ella junto a grandes estrellas del cine americano, quizás la que más llamaba la atención era aquella en la que salían la estrella Marilyn Monroe y ella misma. Adoraba aquella fotografía.

Había dispuesto también en una de las salas más grandes varias mesas con comida de todo tipo (aunque la mayoría era comida basura), cupcakes de colores tan peculiares como el azul y banderitas americanas por todo el lugar.  
También había dispuesto una sala de baile custodiada por un pinchadiscos que exhibía su talento haciendo mezclas llamativas y dignas de ser escuchadas.

Varios representantes de países ya habían llegado y habían comenzado a pasárselo bien. A medida que moría la tarde mayor era su entusiasmos. Incluso ya se podía ver a alguno que otro ciertamente mareado por el exceso de alcohol ingerido, pero... ¡un día es un día!

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Amelia se encargaba de entretener a los invitados y de que no faltara bebida ni comida en la mesa. Esto podía haber sido un trabajo agotador para ella sola, pero afortunadamente tenía la mejor ayuda que podía imaginar: la de Helena.

La lituana siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, lo cual la americana agradecía de sobremanera.

_ ¡Thank you, Helen(*)! ¡Tu ayuda me está siendo muy útil hoy! _Exclamó la rubia mientras colocaba una nueva bandeja de cupcakes (esta vez amarillos) sobre la mesa.  
_ No es nada, Miss Amelia, ya sabe que estoy para lo que necesite.  
_ Oh, vamos, Helen. Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, es demasiado formal, ¡nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡We are friends, aren't we?  
_ Yes, yes, we are. _Contestó la lituana en un inglés con un marcado acento del este mientras reía un poco.  
_ Es una pena que tengas que trabajar en casa de la rusa loca. Estarías mucho mejor aquí conmigo... ¡Eh, vaya idea! ¡Vente a mi casa! _Dijo de pronto muy emocionada la chica.  
_ Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Le debo aún mucho a la señorita Anya. Además... ya me he acostumbrado a estar allí. Aquello es como una pequeña familia para mí. Aunque a veces la señorita Anya me trate mal me costaría alejarme de esa casa, de todos.  
_ Ya, ya, tú a quien de verdad echarías de menos es a Nikolai y punto. _Dijo con cierta picardía la americana. Helena, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas iba a replicarla, pero Amelia no la dejó pues señaló hacia la ventana rápidamente. _¡Mira, hablando de los reyes de Roma! ¡Ahora esto sí que se pondrá interesante, HAHAHA!

Dicho esto Amelia corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, había visto venir a Anya y a sus hermanos y quería recibirlos cuanto antes. ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería si no hubiera una villana a la que derrotar? Amelia fantaseaba con la idea de que a la rusa un día la diera por crear un rayo del tipo "Comunista 2.1" y que intentara transformar a todo el mundo en comunista con él, ¡entonces ella aparecería y la derrotaría como buena heroína que era! Dulces fantasías...

No demoró más y abrió la puerta de inmediato. Saludó a los tres hermanos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero solo recibió respuesta de Dmitri en un primer momento. el bielorruso pasó de largo, incluso la empujó ligeramente para poder pasar mejor por el marco de la puerta y, detrás de él, fue el ucraniano reprendiéndole por tener un comportamiento tan maleducado. Es decir, lo mismo de todos los años.

Anya en cambio se quedó a la puerta, sonriendo como siempre hacía, solo como ella sabía.

_ ¡Commie(*)! ¡Ya pensaba que no venías!  
_ ¿Да? Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero Dmitri quería venir, así que me he visto obligada a seguirle.  
_ Podías haberle dejado venir solo, ¿sabes?  
_ Ufu, eso te gustaría, ¿Да? Pero no, no dejaré que tú y el resto de países de Europa le metáis ideas raras en la cabeza, como habéis estado haciendo últimamente. _Anya dijo esto aún con una tranquilidad abrumadora, aunque se notaba del todo cómo a su alrededor crecía un aura maligna. Siempre que hablaba con Amelia desprendía este aura. Era algo verdaderamente aterrador.  
_ ¡HAHA! Yo solo le estoy salvando, ¡para eso soy la heroína!  
_ ¡Tu ingenuidad es adorable! _Rió ligeramente la rusa. _ El héroe solo triunfa en tus estúpidas películas, la vida real es muy distinta~

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Anya. Tras esto, cruzó la puerta y fue a saludar a algunas naciones con las que se llevaba relativamente bien.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la noche pronto emergió, dejando a su paso miles de estrellas y una brillante Luna.

La fiesta había alcanzado su máximo cúlmen hacía un rato, todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, la música sonaba y llenaba el ambiente por completo, la bebida volaba a velocidades abismales y las risas de los representantes retumbaban con fuerza entre las paredes de la casa de Amelia.  
Como todo el mundo estaba muy animado, la estadounidese pensó que ya era hora de presentar el juego que había pensado para aquella noche. Algo que seguro haría las delicias de algunos participantes...

_ ¡Hey, hey! ¡Hello! _Exclamó Amelia de pronto apagando la música y portando un micrófono de karaoke en sus manos_ ¡Ya veo que lo estáis pasando todos muy bien, pero yo haré que lo paséis aún mejor! He preparado un juego y todos estáis invitados y obligados a jugar, HAHA. Y el juego es... ¡Siete minutos en el cielo!

Al decir aquello las reacciones de los representantes fueron muy distintas. Hubo algunas miradas de interés, como fue el caso del húngaro o de la española, miradas de absoluto desagrado, como fue el caso de Inglaterra o de Italia del Sur, miradas temerosas, como la de la japonesa o la de la canadiense, y miradas... que reflejaban lujuria abrumadora, como era el caso de Francia.

_ ¡Venga, sin remolonear, todo el mundo a jugar!

Dicho y hecho. Con más o menos protestas todo el mundo se trasladó a otra sala que contaba con un pequeño armario. Al parecer sería allí donde jugarían. El juego era muy simple en realidad. Se trataba de elegir (por azar o no) a dos personas, encerrarlas en un armario durante 7 minutos y dejar que hicieran todo lo que quisieran. TODO.

Amelia extendió un sombrero en el cual había puesto con anterioridad los nombres de los países en un trozo de papel y fue pidiendo uno a uno que cogiera uno de estos papelitos. Las parejas que se crearon parecían estar hechas de antemano, no parecía que el azar hubiera tenido mucho que ver. Estaba claro que Amelia lo había trucado. De este modo quedaron parejas bizarras como Austria y Prusia, parejas adorables como Canadá y Ucrania, parejas que se daba por hecho que ya lo eran de antes como era el caso de España e Italia del Sur, parejas que casi rogaron no entrar en el armario, como fue el caso de Inglaterra, pues le tocó compartir el juego con Francia... De todo y más se sucedió en ese armario hasta que...  
Hasta que llegó el turno de Anya.

La rusa escarbó un poco en el sombrero y cogió uno de los papelitos. Cuando lo abrió sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

_ ¡Me ha tocado China, ufu! _Dijo la chica con gran alegría.

En cuanto dijo ese nombre dos personas alzaron sus cabezas en horror absoluto: La propia Chun Yan y Nikolai, el cual había pasado desapercibido en toda la fiesta pues se había dedicado a trastear con su teléfono móvil la mayor parte del rato.

_ ¡No pienso meterme ahí contigo, aru! _Exclamó la pequeña china, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Anya la había abrazado como si se tratara de un oso de peluche y se la había llevado, casi a rastras, hasta el armario.  
_ ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial, Да !

Y así, la propia Anya cerró la puerta. Durante los siguientes siete minutos se escuchó de todo. Desde gritos de horror, hasta súplicas, hasta incómodos silencios. Estos últimos eran los que más le preocupaban a Nikolai, pues si no se les oía quería decir que no estaban hablando y si no estaban hablando eso quería decir que estaban usando sus bocas para hacer otra cosa...  
El chico movió su cabeza un par de veces intentando eliminar estos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Solo eran siete minutos, nada de eso podía pasar, no, claro que no.

Cuando el tiempo establecido hubo transcurrido, la estadounidense abrió la puerta dejando libre a las dos naciones. Por una parte Chun Yan salió rápidamente de allí. Su ropa estaba ligeramente arrugada y su pelo, usualmente recogido en dos graciosos moños, se encontraba suelto, al menos uno de los moños estaba suelto. Tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

Anya por otro lado salió tan contenta del armario, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba claro que para ella aquella experiencia había sido totalmente positiva.

_ ¡Ahora tú, Helen! Coge un papelito.

La sonrisa de la rubia era algo extraña, o al menos así lo percibió Helena, mas no le dio mayor importancia e introdujo la mano en el sombrero. Tras buscar un poco sacó uno de los papeles y, en cuanto lo abrió, su cara adquirió un ligero tono rosado. No dijo palabra alguna, así que fue la misma Amelia quien pronunció el nombre que venía en el papel.

_ ¡Bielorrusia, HAHA!  
_ N-no, espera Amelia, esto... _Helena intentó detener aquello, estaba claro que Nikolai no querría jugar a aquel juego con ella, sería una locura. Seguro que la rechazaría en frente de todos además, de modo que Helena prefería ahorrarse esa humillación y dejarlo estar.  
_ Venga, cuanto antes vayamos antes acabaremos. _Dijo Nikolai, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, había aceptado jugar sin mayor problema.

De este modo el chico hizo el ademán de entrar en el armario, mas la figura de Amelia lo detuvo.

_ Un momento, dame todos los cuchillos que tienes, no quiero que hieras a Helen accidentalmente o algo así.  
_ No te voy a dar ninguno de mis cuchillos.  
_ ¡C'mon, Nikky! ¡Dámelos! _Dijo la chica agarrando de pronto una de las mangas de Nikolai.  
_ ¡No! ¡Y no me llames así, cerda capitalista! _Exclamo Nikolai intentando soltarse del agarre.

Aquel pequeño forcejeo acabó convirtiéndose en casi una pelea de verdad, afortunadamente terminó cuando Amelia tiró tan fuerte del abrigo de Nikolai que este se soltó y acabó desabrochándose. Como consecuencia de esto decenas de pequeños cuchillos se salieron de los miles de bolsillos interiores que tenía Nikolai. Esta era la razón por la cual nunca se quitaba el abrigo, nunca se sabía cuándo tendría que amenazar a alguien de muerte con una hoja afilada.

_ ¿¡Ya has conseguido lo que has querido, no!? _Exclamó el bielorruso de mala gana. _ Tú, vamos.

Le dijo a Helena sin tan si quiera mirarla, aún mantenía sus ojos rabiosos puestos sobre la estadounidense. Simplemente agarró del brazo a la lituana con un poco de fuerza y ambos entraron en el armario.

El lugar era pequeño, oscuro y estaba atestado de cajas que a saber qué contenían. Más que un armario parecía ser un pequeño trastero. Sin dilación alguna, Nikolai se sentó en el suelo y volvió a sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, así al menos tendrían algo de luz y podría entretenerse.

Helena, un poco dubitativa y, a decir verdad, bastante nerviosa, se sentó a su lado guardando un poco las distancias.

_ ¿Qué estás leyendo? _Le preguntó la chica tras unos segundos en silencio.  
_ Una antigua edición del Pravda(*)... Espera, espera, ¡no, ni en sueños! _Exclamó de pronto Nikolai. Helena, un poco asustada asomó su mirada un poco más y pudo vislumbrar cómo la batería del bielorruso moría, quedándose de nuevo a oscuras. _ ¡Mierda!  
_ Espera, no te alarmes. E-estoy segura de que hay un interruptor por aquí. _Intentó tranquilizarle Helena mientras se levantaba del suelo y palpaba las paredes en busca de un interruptor. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, por fortuna. _ ¡Ya está, sabía que había un interruptor en esta pared! He limpiado este armario varias veces cuando servía en la casa de Amelia y recordaba haber visto un interruptor.  
_ ¿Has trabajado en la casa de todos los países o qué? Pareces una criada más que una representante. _Dijo sibilinamente el bielorruso, más que de costumbre.  
_ N-no es eso... Simplemente le debía mucho a Estados Unidos, me ayudó mucho durante una crisis muy fuerte que tuve. _Contestó un poco dolida la chica.  
_ Estupideces. Eres débil, eso es lo único que pasa. Antes eran poderosa, pero ahora... mírate, no eres nada.

Helena sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón al recibir aquellas palabras. Nikolai sabía exactamente cómo herirla.

La chica iba a intentar explicarse de nuevo, sin embargo detuvo sus palabras al contemplar al bielorruso cogiendo del suelo un lazo y quemándolo con un mechero. Mientras hacía esta acción sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de odio y rabia indescriptible. Helena al principio no comprendió esta acción, pero, cuando agudizó un poco su vista, lo entendió todo.  
Ese lazo pertenecía a Chun Yan, con él sujetaba uno de sus moños. Se le debía de haber caído tras su "encuentro" con Anya.

Estaba claro. Nikolai estaba tremendamente enfadado debido a que Anya había disfrutado del juego con la china y no con él, es más, estaba seguro de que si le hubiera tocado jugar con él se hubiera negado en rotundo. No entendía por qué Anya prefería estar con otros antes que con él, con su propio hermano menor. Por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido. Nikolai estaba pagando su mal humor con Helena. Era la forma que tenía de soltar la rabia que tenía su corazón debido al daño que Anya le hacía.

Helena quiso ayudarle, cómo no, pero quiso ser sutil con él. Si le preguntaba si se encontraba mal por el tema de Anya seguro que lo negaba todo. Debía animarle de otra forma.

_ Nikolai, se te ve muy tenso. _Dijo la chica suavemente.  
_ Puede ¿Y eso qué? Es por la crisis. Si un representante no puede aguantar físicamente una crisis es que no merece ser representante de su nación.  
_ C-claro, claro, si estoy de acuerdo contigo pero... de vez en cuando viene bien relajarse un poco. _Nikolai levantó una de sus cejas sin entender cómo podía relajarse tan fácilmente. Aquello del estrés no se pasaba pulsando un botón o algo así. Helena, al ver esta expresión continuó explicándose. _ Piensa en nuestra infancia. Cuando siendo niños nos tumbábamos sobre la hierba en el interior de los bosques... A-aquello era relajante, ¿verdad?  
_ Es difícil imaginar eso dentro de un asqueroso armario.  
_ Cierra los ojos. _ El bielorruso en principio no lo hizo, pero, tras la mirada de súplica que le dedicó Helena la hizo caso y obedeció ante su petición.  
_ Como me des un beso o algo así te rajaré la garganta. Amelia no me ha quitado todos los cuchillos que llevo.  
_ T-tranquilo, no haré n-nada de eso.

Dijo un poco temerosa la lituana tras escuchala. Sin embargo pronto se calmó y decidió comenzar a relajar al chico. Para ello le cogió suavemente del brazo, le subió la manga del jersey que llevaba aquel día y comenzó a acariciarle la cara interna del brazo. Desde el codo hasta la muñeca, haciéndole ligeras y dulces cosquillas.

Nikolai dio un pequeño respingo al sentir aquella nueva pero agradable sensación y, tras acostumbrarse a ella, sintió cómo su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar.

_ Recuerda las tardes de verano. A finales de agosto, cuando el Sol estaba a punto de esconderse y el viento comenzaba a levantarse... Era agradable, ¿verdad? _Comenzó a relatar la lituana en un todo muy dulce y casi susurrante. _ Acariciabas la hierba del bosque y dejabas que las pequeñas hebras verdes se colaran entre tus dedos mientras escuchabas el murmullo del viento colándose entre las hojas de los árboles más altos... Aquello era como un pequeño santuario, ¿verdad? Todo estaba en silencio, ni un alma se podía oír, tan solo... el suave susurro de la brisa...

Tras decir esto, la lituana acercó sus labios hacia el rostro del chico y sopló muy levemente en el lóbulo de su oreja, casi acercándose más al cuello.

Esto, produjo que el cuerpo de Nikolai experimentara una agradable corriente eléctrica, un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que hizo que el pelo de la nuca se le erizara. A estas alturas ya no se acordaba ni de Anya, ni de Chun Yan, ni de la fiesta de Amelia... de nada. Se había centrado completamente en las palabras de Helena, se había perdido en ellas con gran deleite...

Helena entonces trasladó sus caricias un poco más arriba. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos desde la muñeca del bielorruso hasta el codo, después hasta su hombro y, de allí, subió hasta su cuello para acabar finalizando en su nuca. Acarició su pelo lenta y delicadamente en esa zona, pues sabía que al chico eso le relajaba en demasía.

_ Ahora estás bien, Nikolai... No luches más. Anya no te merece...

Cuando pronunció estas frases, Nikolai abrió los ojos lentamente y giró su rostro para mirar a Helena. La miró a los ojos durante largos segundos, su mirada bajó a sus labios un instante y rápidamente volvieron a visualizar sus ojos de nuevo. Ante esta mirada, Helena mojó sus labios inconscientemente y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez.

Nikolai cogió a Helena de una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y acercó su rostro al de la chica, quedando a tan solo un par de centímetros de sus labios. Helena cerró los ojos y, justo en el momento en el que todo parecía acabar...

Nikolai sopló con cierta intensidad sobre la cara de Helena.

La chica se separó al recibir aquella inesperada ráfaga de viento y abrió los ojos, mirando con perplejidad al bielorruso, el cual había adptado su expresión seria de siempre.

_ Pasar tanto tiempo con Amelia te ha afectado a la cabeza, Helena. _Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a apretar los dedos de Helena, haciéndola daño incluso. Tanto, que la lituana pensó que se los iba a romper... otra vez. _ Fíjate, ya hasta mandas mensajes subliminales entre tus conversaciones, como lo hace aquel refresco capitalista tan famoso en el cine(*)

Helena no respondió, el dolor se lo impedía y, tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sintió cómo Nikolai le soltaba la mano rápidamente, justo en el momento en el que Amelia abrió la puerta del armario.

Los siete minutos habían finalizado.

_ ¡Helen, sigues viva! ¡He triunfado, la heroína ha triunfado! ¡Oh Yeah! _Exclamó la rubia felizmente.

La lituana ignoró a su amiga y se frotó la mano afectada intentando así calmar su dolor. Ambas naciones salieron del armario con intención de irse cada uno por su lado, o al menos eso pretendía hacer Helena... Pretendía.

Sus planes se chafaron al sentir cómo Nikolai la volvía a coger del brazo y la alejaba de la fiesta, llevándola hasta una sala vacía en la que había un sillón de aspecto bastante cómodo. Sin decir palabra alguna y ante la mirada perpleja de la chica la sentó, se sentó a su lado, subió de nuevo la manga de su jersey y le tendió el brazo a Helena de nuevo.

_ Vuelve a relajarme, pero esta vez sin mensajes subliminales.

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
Да: Sí  
брат: Hermano  
Cheburashka: Personaje de literatura infantil rusa que luego pasó a aparecer en cortos de animación.  
Pravda: Periódico que se publicó durante la etapa soviética.  
(*) Respecto a lo del refresco, se dice que en las salas del cine a veces colaban fotogramas con la imagen del logo del refresco creando así imágenes subliminales.

Expresiones que usa Amelia:  
Thank you: Gracias  
Helen: Nombre que le da Amelia a Helena. Sería la versión inglesa del nombre.  
We are friends, aren't we? : Somos amigas, ¿o no?  
Yes, yes, we are: Sí, sí, lo somos.  
Commie: Término para referirse de forma degradante a los comunistas.  
Hello: Hola  
C'mon: Vamos  
¡Oh, Yeah!: ¡Oh, sí!


End file.
